ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alan Young
Alan Young was an English-born voice actor. ''DuckTales'' roles Young provided the voices of Scrooge McDuck and various minor characters in the original DuckTales. He was the most frequent appearing actor in the series, appearing in 98 of its 100 episodes, and he also voiced Scrooge in "DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp" and "DuckTales Remastered". DuckTales 1987 Season 1 *Don't Give Up the Ship as Scrooge McDuck *Wronguay in Ronguay as Scrooge McDuck *Three Ducks of the Condor as Scrooge McDuck *Cold Duck as Scrooge McDuck *Too Much of a Gold Thing as Scrooge McDuck *Send in the Clones as Scrooge McDuck *Sphinx for the Memories as Scrooge McDuck *Where No Duck Has Gone Before as Scrooge McDuck *Armstrong as Scrooge McDuck *Robot Robbers as Scrooge McDuck *Magica's Shadow War as Scrooge McDuck *Master of the Djinni as Scrooge McDuck *Hotel Strangeduck as Scrooge McDuck *Lost Crown of Genghis Khan as Scrooge McDuck *Duckman of Aquatraz as Scrooge McDuck *The Money Vanishes as Scrooge McDuck *Dinosaur Ducks as Scrooge McDuck *Hero for Hire as Scrooge McDuck *Maid of the Myth as Scrooge McDuck *Down & Out in Duckburg as Scrooge McDuck and Seafoam McDuck *Much Ado About Scrooge as Scrooge McDuck *Top Duck as Scrooge McDuck *Pearl of Wisdom as Scrooge McDuck *The Curse of Castle McDuck as Scrooge McDuck *Launchpad's Civil War as Young Billy and leading soldier #3 *Sweet Duck of Youth as Scrooge McDuck *Earth Quack as Scrooge McDuck *Home Sweet Homer as Scrooge McDuck *Bermuda Triangle Tangle as Scrooge McDuck *Micro Ducks from Outer Space as Scrooge McDuck *Back to the Klondike as Scrooge McDuck *Horse Scents as Scrooge McDuck *Scrooge's Pet as Scrooge McDuck *A Drain on the Economy as Scrooge McDuck *A Whale of a Bad Time as Scrooge McDuck *Aqua Ducks as Scrooge McDuck *Working for Scales as Scrooge McDuck *Merit-Time Adventure as Scrooge McDuck *The Golden Fleecing as Scrooge McDuck *Ducks of the West as Scrooge McDuck *Time Teasers as Scrooge McDuck *Back Out in the Outback as Scrooge McDuck *Raiders of the Lost Harp as Scrooge McDuck *The Right Duck as Scrooge McDuck *Scroogerello as Scrooge McDuck *Double-O-Duck as Scrooge McDuck *Luck o' the Ducks as Scrooge McDuck *Duckworth's Revolt as Scrooge McDuck *Magica's Magic Mirror/Take Me Out of the Ballgame as Scrooge McDuck *Duck to the Future as Scrooge McDuck *Jungle Duck as Scrooge McDuck *Launchpad's First Crash as Scrooge McDuck *Dime Enough for Luck as Scrooge McDuck *Duck in the Iron Mask as Scrooge McDuck *The Uncrashable Hindentanic as Scrooge McDuck *The Status Seekers as Scrooge McDuck and Joe the hotdog vendor *Nothing to Fear as Scrooge McDuck *Dr. Jekyll & Mr. McDuck as Scrooge McDuck *Once Upon a Dime as Scrooge McDuck *Spies in Their Eyes as Scrooge McDuck *All Ducks on Deck as Scrooge McDuck *Ducky Horror Picture Show as Scrooge McDuck *Till Nephews Do Us Part as Scrooge McDuck Season 2 *Marking Time as Scrooge McDuck *The Duck Who Would Be King as Scrooge McDuck *Bubba Trubba as Scrooge McDuck *Ducks on the Lam as Scrooge McDuck *Ali Bubba's Cave as Scrooge McDuck *Liquid Assets as Scrooge McDuck *Frozen Assets as Scrooge McDuck *Full Metal Duck as Scrooge McDuck and Prison Guard *The Billionaire Beagle Boys Club as Scrooge McDuck *Money to Burn as Scrooge McDuck *The Land of Trala La as Scrooge McDuck *Allowance Day as Scrooge McDuck *Bubbeo & Juliet as Scrooge McDuck *The Good Muddahs as Scrooge McDuck *My Mother the Psychic as Scrooge McDuck *Metal Attraction as Scrooge McDuck *Dough Ray Me as Scrooge McDuck *Bubba's Big Brainstorm as Scrooge McDuck *The Big Flub as Scrooge McDuck *A Case of Mistaken Secret Identity as Scrooge McDuck *Blue Collar Scrooge as Scrooge McDuck *Beaglemania as Scrooge McDuck *Yuppy Ducks as Scrooge McDuck *The Bride Wore Stripes as Scrooge McDuck *The Unbreakable Bin as Scrooge McDuck *Attack of the Fifty-Foot Webby as Scrooge McDuck *The Masked Mallard as Scrooge McDuck *A DuckTales Valentine (Amour or Less) as Scrooge McDuck Film *DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp as Scrooge McDuck Season 3 *Ducky Mountain High as Scrooge McDuck *Attack of the Metal Mites as Scrooge McDuck *The Duck Who Knew Too Much as Scrooge McDuck *New Gizmo-Kids on the Block as Scrooge McDuck *Scrooge's Last Adventure as Scrooge McDuck *The Golden Goose, Part 1 as Scrooge McDuck *The Golden Goose, Part 2 as Scrooge McDuck Video games *DuckTales Remastered as Scrooge McDuck Character gallery Scrooge McDuck (1987).png|Scrooge McDuck (97 episodes + film & game) Seafoam McDuck.jpg|Seafoam McDuck (1 episode) Young Billy.jpg|Young Billy (1 episode) General Rhubarb's soldiers Old.jpg|General Rhubarb's soldier #3 (1 episode) Joe the hotdog vendor.jpg|Joe the hotdog vendor (1 episode) Outside DuckTales Young voiced Scrooge in several productions, beginning in 1983 with Mickey's Christmas Carol and ending in 2016 (the year of his death) with the Mickey Mouse shorts. External links *Alan Young on Wikipedia Category:Actors (1987)